A need exists for a user-friendly cargo management system for a cargo area of a motor vehicle such as behind the rearmost seat in a sport utility vehicle (SUV). That cargo management system must be user-friendly as well as relatively simple and inexpensive to produce. That cargo management system must also provide enhanced functionality by being readily positionable in multiple configurations to better meet user applications and hold or protect cargo from rolling around, rattling and becoming damaged during vehicle operation. This document relates to just such a cargo management system.